Saxophone Under the Moon!
Ideal Units Other Recommended Units Overview 'Red Units' *Even though the boss, Iori Yagami, is a Red unit, it is highly recommended for players to shy away from using Blue units. Enemies in this quest has many skills which counters Blue units, such as Skill Bind and Counter. In addition to the fact that the first enemy, Cruel Laugh Vice, is a powerful Green unit, it is recommended for the party to be composed of mainly Red Units. 'Certain KOF Units' *By bringing certain KOF crossover units such as Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui, the party will have their skill turns reduced at certain points in the quest, making the quest considerably easier to clear. 'Damage Panels' *Enemies in this quest greatly utilizes Damage Panels, converting panels into Damage Panels as well as causing Damage Panels to drop in place of attribute panels. It is highly recommended to bring at least 3 units that has Damage Panel Breaker or has skills which converts Damage Panels. **List of Units with Damage Panel Breaker 'Junk Panels' *Certain skills used by the enemies will spawn large amounts of Junk Panels in the middle of the field, greatly hindering Crash Panel spawn. It is recommended to have some sort of method for clearing them. While Fever should get the job done, if the party prematurely uses Fever at the wrong time, an alternate method may be necessary to free up the field without needing to dedicate a unit with Junk Break. **Kyo Kusanagi's skill solves this problem easily. Other units with skills that randomly convert panels such as '95 Kyo Kusanagi and Chris will work as well. Strategy Wizard= Battle Field 1/3 *'Endure through Damage Panels and use skills to take out the enemy!' **Vice deals relatively high damage, so the party will need to deal with her Damage Panels as well as her attacks while charging up skills. Use skills once ready and defeat her before the party takes too much damage. ***If the party is unable to last through Vice's assault before their skills are ready, players will have to reconsider their party composition. ****Bringing Scion of the Flame Kyo will preemptively lower Red and Yellow units' skill turns by 2 turns, making the fight considerably easier. ***On Gauge 1, if Vice's HP is reduced to less than 20%, her guard will break, depleting her first gauge and allowing easier CP spawn for the party. Take this into consideration in regards to damage control once skills are ready. **'Note:' Mature will preemptively lock Heart Panels at the start of Battle Field 2/3, so be sure to have as much HP as possible or have skills that disables Heart Lock ready before defeating Vice. Battle Field 2/3 *'Beware of Heart Lock!' **Mature will preemptively disable Heart Panels for 2 turns, so be sure to enter the Battle Field will as much HP as possible. ***If Mature's HP drops to less than 30%, it will cause her to stagger, disabling Heart Lock and causes Crash Panels to spawn easier for 2 turns, giving the party a chance to take down her first gauge of HP. **On Gauge 2, Mature's attacks intensifies as she starts spawning Damage Panels as well as Timer Panels. If left at low health, she will also start spawning Junk Panels. Be sure to take her down with skills, and use Fever if necessary to clear the board of Junk Panels. Battle Field 3/3 *'Deal with Damage and Junk Panels!' **On Gauge 1, Iori will primarily use skills that spawn Damage Panels. Use units with Damage Panel Breaker to rid the field of them. ***'Dealing >33% damage to Iori in one turn' will cause him to stagger, giving the party 2 extra taps for 2 turns. **On Gauge 2, when Iori's HP drops below 50%, he will inflict Heart Lock for 1 turn followed by a fixed damage attack that deals 16,666 damage. Be sure to keep the party's HP up or defeat him before the fixed damage attack occurs. **On Gauge 3, Iori will consume 5% of his remaining HP per attack. Eventually, he will announce a critical damage attack 2 turns prior. Be sure to defeat Iori before the attack. ***Iori's 311 Style: Fine Tooth Comb will shorten Red units Skill Turns by 2 turns. Use skills before Gauge 3 to fully utilize this. Category:Wizard Quests Category:Ultimate Quests Category:Work in Progress